fire of revenge
by naruwolf
Summary: after the battle in the valley of the end sasuke wants to kill naruto more than ever but he wants to take away his everything before killing him. what happens when naruto is executed in front of the village. will he be reborn into an emotionless being who wants to take revenge from sasuke and the village or will he become the light of hope that everyone needs in the dark times.
1. Chapter 1

Fire of revenge

so this is my first fanfiction. just trying out. i will finish this story. just a chapter to make people interested in my story.

* * *

**chapter1-make you pay**

(Valley of the end)

Naruto lay on the ground unable to move utterly exhausted he was on the verge of unconsciousness when he saw sasuke stand up and walking away.

It was the most difficult battle of his life. He had to bring sasuke back whether he had to use force or not.

He couldn't believe that he lost after all he had done. All the training that he did. It was nothing compared to had to bring him back.

He managed to say two words….

"Don't go"

Then completely exhausted he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I can't believe I had to use all my chakra for that dobe. he seriously hurt me. from where did he get that power?" said sasuke as he walked towards orochimaru who watched his battle with the boy with kyuubi inside him.

"Well done sasuke" was all he said when sasuke told him to create another dead body that looked like him.

"I will make him pay for this. He will pay with his LIFE!"

With the body that orochimaru created sasuke cut it several times to make it look unrecognizable. With the mangled body of himself sasuke laid it down with Naruto.

"Let's see what konoha does with you when they see that you killed a fellow shinobi" sasuke laughed maniacally. Anyone that could hear it would immediately be scared. saying that he left with orochimaru.

Kakashi and sakura were running with all their might worried that something might have happened to Naruto. But what they saw when they got there made a chill travel down their spine. They saw what Naruto had done.

"What have you done Naruto" kakashi said almost shocked at what he saw. He had seen some pretty gruesome things during his life as an ANBU but this was beyond imagining. Sasuke's body lay cold lifeless and almost impossible to identify with all the blood.

Sakura made a blood curdling scream with what she saw. She ran towards the body of sasuke and cried for the one person that she liked. She then looked at Naruto and said what no one would have expected. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU DEMON!"

Kakashi devoid of emotion picked the body of sasuke and unconscious Naruto and headed towards konoha.

(hokage tower- konaha)

Naruto now conscious tried to explain that he did not kill sasuke and the last thing he saw before fainting was him walking away but Tsunade didn't seem to believe him and said coldheartedly. "Uzumaki Naruto for killing a fellow shinobi and not following the orders of the mission is an utmost crime. For that you are ordered to a death sentence. You will be executed in three days."

Naruto was shocked, the person that he considered as his mother had ordered to kill him. He looked at the other council members but none of them said a word.

Enraged by this decision he shouted "I served you faithfully, followed your every order and trusted you and this is how you REPAY ME!. I won't be going down without a fight"

He began to access the nine tails chakra to retaliate but as soon as he did he was surrounded by ANBU. They immediately held him and handcuffed him. "take him to the dungeons" ordered the hokage.

Naruto was dragged into the dungeons and put in a cell where his hands were chained to the walls. One of the ANBU punched him in the stomach and said "you deserve THAT demon brat" and with that Naruto fell unconscious.

He woke up in the recesses of his mind in a familiar place it looked like a sewer with a big cage on the other side with a seal on it.

"hey fur ball get me out of here" shouted Naruto. "**shut up kid I have been trying it since I was handcuffed. It seems that these handcuffs are sucking my chakra. There is nothing I can do**" said the angered kyuubi.

It seems that we are stuck here now Naruto told himself. But then something clicked in his mind – why would baa-chan do something like this to me. Naruto was almost on the verge of crying.

"**she is under some sort of genjutsu, kid. It seems that it is a very powerful one**"

"So now we just have to wait and die?" Naruto asked kyuubi. "**i am afraid** **it seems so kid there is nothing I can do here**"

(konoha)

The news of the execution of Naruto Uzumaki spread like wild fire. Neji and lee were off to their training ground when they heard of this. They ran to their friends and called everybody they trusted. They found all their friends - tenten,ino,shikamaru,choji,kiba,shino and hinata but they were unable to find sakura.

Neji told everyone about the roumors. None of them believed at first . they thought that neji and lee were putting up a joke. Just then they heard "it's true" they turned to look and saw sakura teary eyed but when they came near her they saw that she had a grin like a devil.

Neji asked her what had happened and sakura told the whole story . Everyone was shocked to hear this but didn't believe it. " Naruto would never hurt sasuke, everybody knows that sasuke was his best friend" said shikamaru.

"Whatever"said sakura almost heartlessly "he deserves this after doing that to sasuke kun"

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Sakura was happy that his own teammate was being killed. "how dare you say that. Naruto kun would never hurt anyone .I will prove it to you. " said hinata almost shouting .hinata knew in her heart that naruto would never do something like this. Neji told everyone that they would find out what happened and save Naruto .

They went together to formulate a plan to rescue him.

(Hyuuga estate)

"We need to divide into three groups . first me, tenten and lee will clear the way to the dungeons and stop anyone from letting us in. as the dungeons would be heavily guarded we would probably need ino, choji and shikamaru as backup if it gets out of our hands and finally shino, kiba and hinata will search for Naruto and bring him back."said neji.

"it is a dangerous mission and we will probably be punished severly for our actions but we can't let our friend die."exclaimed lee. Everyone agreed to this." Everyone go home and rest we will need our full strength tomorrow" said neji.

Outside a silver haired man heard all this and smiled under the mask of his. "It's gonna be a fun day, i hope they succeed, better tell this to asuma and kurenai" as he jumped roofs and vanished out of sight.

* * *

thats it. for now. please review i will continue later. right now i am having my exams so will not post next chapter for next two weeks.

i know sakura would never say that kind of things but lets just assume she is naive and doesn't understand importance of life.

sorry for any gramatical error.


	2. Chapter 2

DEATH

so here it is friends after two weeks i am free now and will update regularly

* * *

"Huh"

"What was that" Naruto asked. He tried to stand up and felt sudden pain in his wrists and ankles. He remembered now.

He opened his eyes to see his blood covered wrists. He screamed in agony. He hated Konoha now. His dreams of becoming Hokage had gone the first day he was chained to this cell. He was so filled with rage that he began shouting

"I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

"Shut up, dobe" came a voice that he recognised immediately and only one person would call him dobe.

His doubts became clear as he saw Sasuke standing in front of him. "You, YOU BASTARD! You're alive. I knew you were alive I. saw you leave."

Suddenly he felt a punch against his stomach. Blood spilled from his mouth "I told you to shut up". "Why are you doing this" cried Naruto. "That was for the way you wasted my time when we fought. Although I must say that was some decent power and I want it" Naruto was shocked to hear this. He wants the Kyuubi thought Naruto.

"With that kind of power combined with my Sharingan I could kill Itachi easily. But for me to get your chakra I need to kill you"

"So why didn't you kill me when I was down you could have gotten it there and then" said Naruto.

"Because... I need to make you pay for trying to stop me!" shouted Sasuke delivering another punch in his stomach. "But don't think I am alone in this. I got some help from the village too" shocked Naruto froze and asked "Who? Who helped you?"

"Someone you know as Danzo Shimura helped me by casting a genjutsu on the Hokage. She doesn't even know that you are here and when the genjutsu breaks she will see what she had done." said Sasuke casually. "Anyways I won't kill you right now. You will feel the hatred and fear death right now as no one is coming to save you. None of your friends will help you" saying that he punched him again and said "See you tomorrow when you die" and disappeared into thin air.

"So there is no hope then. Might as well enjoy my last moments" He fell unconscious again due to the loss of blood by the punches.

(Outside the prison gates)

"OK everyone, are you ready?" asked Neji. All teams were assembled in front of the gates surrounded by the ANBU black ops. "TenTen! Lee! Get ready! Ino, Shikamaru and Choji! Do not let anybody get through the gates. Once we defeat the ANBU, make sure nobody disturbs us. And Hinata, Kiba and Shino once you get Naruto just carry him and run towards the forest! Get in formation! We are going to save him!" said Neji.

Nobody argued. It was a fool proof plan. And they were determined to end this once and for all. They all considered him a friend and were ready to do anything for him. After all that's what he would do if they were going to die.

"Alright! 3! 2! 1! Let's save Naruto" yelled Lee. Unanimously, everybody said "yes" and ran towards the ANBU black ops.

(Training ground 7)

"Alright Kakashi we are ready to stop them but on one condition" said Kurenai. Kakashi asked "What condition". "It's simple. None of our students should be punished for what they are doing" said Kurenai. Asuma agreed and said "Even though they are going against the village but they are doing this for a comrade after all".

Kakashi agreed "OK, then anything else?" Nobody said anything else.

Suddenly the heard a blast "Shit they already began. We need to stop them."

(Outside prison gates)

Neji, lee and TenTen started attacking the ANBU. Neji activated his Byakugan and subdued all the ANBU that tried to stop him. Lee used his skills in Taijutsu to beat the crap out of some ANBU. Their plan was to hold off the ANBU while TenTen placed explosives on the prison gates.

After subduing many ANBU Neji and lee were completely out of chakra. But TenTen had applied the explosives and detonated them to blast off the gate. A dense cloud of smoke was rising. "Many people will see that. We must hurry" ordered Neji." Hinata, Kiba and Shino hurry and bring back Naruto". They hurried into the dungeons. "Ino, Shikamaru, is everything alright?" asked TenTen. There was no reply. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw that all of them were defeated by Kakashi sensei. Behind him were standing Kurenai and Asuma both looking angry.

"You could have been gentler Kakashi" said Asuma. Kakashi ignored them and shot forward towards Neji lee and TenTen." You three need to stop." Said Kakashi, hoping that they would surrender. But to his shock all of them didn't even budge. "So we are going to have to do this the hard way" sighed Kakashi.

"Asuma and Kurenai you go forward and stop whoever went into the dungeons. I will take care of them" ordered Kakashi.

(Prison)

"Come on hinata! We have to find him before more ANBU show up. Besides I don't think that they can hold much longer "Said kiba.

"you're right kiba however strong neji and his team may be they can't hold on for long enough" replied shino.

"Hinata activate your byakugan. We need it to find him. Besides I don't think I will be of any help tracking. This place stinks like hell" said kiba.

Hinata activated her byakugan .she began searching for the one person that she liked. The person who believed in her. She tried all she could and when she was about to lost all hope she saw him. His body hung lifelessly from the chains that he was bound to. He looked like he was already dead.

"NARUTO KUUUNNN!" she screamed unable to grasp what she saw. She was unable to explain what she saw to her teammates.

shino and kiba understood by hinata's scream that something bad happened to Naruto. Hinata started to run towards Naruto and her teammates followed her. Just then asuma and kurenai appeared in front of them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" they all said in unison at both of them. " we just want to stop you from doing something utterly stupid" replied kurenai. "let's just calm down and talk it out" said asuma.

"you won't let us free him will ya" shouted kiba. "I am afraid not" replied kurenai. " then we just have to beat you" said shino.

"listen hinata we won't be able to hold them for a long time. It is up to you to save him. We trust you"said kiba. "I will bring Naruto back kiba kun" replied hinata.

Kiba and shino gave a nod and hinata threw some smoke bombs. She activated her byakugan and went straight through both of their sensei. "I hope Naruto kun is alright" thought hinata as she ran towards his cell.

She finally found him. He was inside a cell chained to a wall. Naruto was unconscious. He was lying on a pool of blood probably his own thought hinata. She used her jyuken to break the lock.

Immediately naruto's eyes opened wide when he saw hinata standing in front of him. He finally had hope. Hinata ran to him and hugged him. Naruto felt a sense of security and warmth as hinata's arms were around him tightly.

"Naruto kun I was so worried for you. I had to see that you were okay. It doesn't matter now because I am here to save you." said hinata.

"no. no you can't. See these chains, they absorb chakra. You won't be able to open them" said Naruto. " well I will try anyway. I will save you Naruto kun. I won't let you die down here."

Hinata used her jyuken to break the chains but to no avail. She couldn't even put a scratch on them. Her hands were becoming bloody but she wouldn't stop. Naruto couldn't bear watching her get hurt. He shouted " stop hinata! JUST STOP IT! I won't let you get hurt because of me. Just leave me. I know it is tough but you did all you could. There is nothing you can do to save me now".

"NO! I won't stop. I won't stop ever because- because I-I I LOVE YOU NARUTO KUN!"said hinata. Naruto just froze. The time seemed to stop around him. He had never experienced any kind of affections and all of a sudden there was a girl in front of him who said she loved him.

"I know this is sudden but but I wanted to tell you before something like this happens to us. I have always admired you Naruto kun. Everybody shunned you and always called you mean things. I don't know why but they even called you a demon. But you never lost any hope you always remained happy and dreamt of becoming hokage nothing could affect you. Everyone called me weak and a disgrace but you never lost any hope in me. You are my light in this dark world and I can't afford to lose you.". Naruto didn't know what to say he was at the loss of words.

He knew that he couldn't let anything happen to hinata now. If anyone saw her with him they would imprison her too. Maybe even kill her. He couldn't let that happen. He only thought of one idea. It was very hard for him to do but he had to do it. For the sake of her hinata.

"you want to know why they called me a demon" said Naruto. His head held low. Hinata could not see his eyes like that. She didn't know he was about to cry. " it because I have the demon NINE TAILED FOX IN ME! And if you don't want to die right now you will leave me here!. And by the way I don't love you!" with that hinata was shocked. Not because he had the kyuubi inside him but because he said that he didn't love here. she was heartbroken. The love of her life had denied her. She fainted.

Naruto knew he had to make a hard choice but but if the ANBU saw her they would capture her too. He had one option. He he made a deep cut on his arms from his teeth and sprayed his blood on her making her look that she was attacked.

The ANBU came after a while and saw the unconscious hyuga and took her.

The rest of the day passed in almost an instant. All of the teams were defeated and were put into house arrest. They just had to wait for the inevitable.

(the day of execution)

"well today's the day kyuubi" said Naruto. He and kyuubi had grown close sharing the loss of their loved ones and waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly Naruto had a thought. He had never asked kyuubi his real name. " hey kyuubi what is your real name. I now its not kyuubi. You must have a name."

"it doesn't matter kid we are going to die but I'll tell you for old times' sake. It's kurama." That's a good name. you should have told me earlier. We would have been good friends" said Naruto.

"you're probably right kid but it doesn't matter now" replied kyuubi.

Suddenly half a dozen ANBU came into the cell. "uzumaki Naruto come with us for the execution" said one of them . Naruto complied and was transported to a place where all the civilians and shinobi of konoha were gathered. It was a fairly large crowd and there were all sorts of shouts of joy. Probably they were relieved that they were getting rid of the demon after all these years.

Tsunade appeared in front of him along with kakashi sensei. Tsunade ordered "for the crimes against a fellow shinobi and shinobi laws you Naruto uzumaki are to be executed right here by the jonin kakashi hatake. Naruto fell silent he knew the end was near he scanned the crowd for any signs of their friends but none of them were in his sight.

Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto with a chidori In his hand. Naruto said with a low voice that only kakashi could listen to. "I forgive you kakashi sensei and tell tsunade baa chan that a forgive her too when she wakes up" kakashi didn't know what to make of this. He just didn't want to do this. He had promised to naruto's father long ago that he wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto and he was about to break that promise.

His eyes filling up with tears he just said one thing " I am sorry minato" and then he thrusted his hand right through naruto's chest.

Blood sprayed from Naruto's mouth and he fell dead.

* * *

thats it for now please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Naïve

here it is friends CHAPTER 3. it focuses on the aftermath of the incident.

whereabouts of naruto and next chapter will focus on him.

thanks for the reviews- **kunoichi of the moonlit night**

**the four winged moon dragon**

* * *

His body lay lifeless on the floor.

There was a sudden uproar in the crowd watching the execution. Praises were said about the hokage who rid konoha of a demon. People were calling kakashi and tsunade heroes on the hidden leaf.

Kakashi was just silent. He would never forgive himself for what he had done. He just stood up, bowed towards tsunade, who stood with an expressionless face, asking for leave. When he got no reply he just turned back and started jumping roofs. His eyes were filled with tears. Now he just wanted to be left alone.

He truly loved Naruto, like his son that he never had. He did not believe that naruto could ever kill one of his precious people. Even when using the kyuubi's chakra he never lost control of himself. Kakashi just felt empty now. Mostly because of two reasons. First, he had lost two of his students within a week and second, he couldn't keep his promise to Naruto's father minato to keep him safe.

He was suddenly reminded of his motto-"ninja who do not follow their orders are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" .Now he applied it to himself. He had followed his orders and betrayed his comrades He felt like he had betrayed minato. He couldn't live with himself anymore. He went inside his house and closed all windows and doors. he wanted to be alone for a while . Being mad from himself he took out a book from his pocket. It was his beloved Icha Icha book. He took the book in his hands and tore it into two pieces. He sweared he would never read any Icha Icha book again in his life. For the sake of would be his punishment. (AN- I just thought it would be funny if he did that given the dark storyline)

Tsunade was walking up to the hokage tower as other people were returning back to their business. When she reached her desk she sat down on her chair to relax a bit when suddenly she felt a lot of pain in her head. It felt like a thousand senbon were trying to pierce her head at once. Due to the huge amount of pain she fell unconscious. When she woke up she found herself on her chair and it was evening when she looked outside her window.

She was suddenly reminded of the mission to bring back sasuke. She called shizune to ask how the mission had gone. Shizune came running to the hokage's office "yes tsunade sama, you requested for me?" "yes, I want to know how the mission went" said tsunade. "which mission?" asked shizune? "you damn well know which mission! The one to bring back sasuke of course!" shouted tsunade almost angry.

"You were informed how the mission went tsunade sama" said shizune totally confused. "I would remember if I was told wouldn't I!" said an angry tsunade. "If you don't remember I will remind you" replied shizune, she was thinking maybe the hokage had an overdose of sake which was a very common thing to her.

(A few minutes later)

"I want to talk to Naruto, bring him here at once" said tsunade who now had calmed down listening to the mission report. "I can't" replied shizune, her voice barely above a whisper. "And why is it that you can't" said tsunade getting irritated once more. "Because- because he is no more" said shizune, her voice now breaking because of the sadness of the scene of the execution of Naruto. "I didn't catch that, could you speak a little louder" tsunade now very angry. "He is no more! He is DEAD! Dead! Dead!" screamed shizune now she was the person getting angry.

Tsunade froze at hearing this "nice joke shizune or is it you Naruto" not believing it. "you don't believe me! You are the one who ordered his execution! You don't believe that too see outside your window who do you think is laying there" tsunade stared outside her window and onto the place where there was a kid's body lying. "NO NO NO! this can't happen! How did this happen I do not remember anything! I never called for an execution. This can't happen!" tsunade was now lying on the floor head between her knees cryind and shouting continuously. Shizune wanted to console her but didn't want to help her either. She was experiencing mixed emotions. She was angry at tsunade at what she had done but also sad at what was happening to her now.

She too liked the kid. He was fun, always smiling, happy and strong but he was dead now. "This can't happen first nawaki then dan and now him. Am I doomed to let all my precious people die!" after this tsunade's body went limp and she fell to the ground. Shizune immediately came to her side she tried to wake her up but to no avail. She felt tsunade's heartbeat starting to slow down her breathing also slowing down. She was in a coma.

Sakura was waiting for this day to happen finally she could see the culprit who killed her sasuke kun getting executed. She walked up to the crowd which was forming just outside the hokage's tower. She had a wicked grin on her face all the time. Finally the time was there, tsunade ordered naruto's execution and kakashi sensei shoved a chidori through his chest. Blood sprayed through the gaping hole and she laughed wickedly as she saw Naruto die. "FINALLY THE DEMON IS DEAD!" she shouted her voice getting mixed with the roar of other people.

Konohamaru had been woken rather early due to the commotion outside. He saw that many people shinobi and civilians gathering in front of the hokage tower. He quickly got ready in his usual clothes and went outside to where he was hearing all the noises. It was a mass gathering and almost all of the people he knew were there. He was searching for moegi and udon and he found them too looking at the crowd. "hey do you know what is happening"asked konohamaru. "Not a clue" said moegi. "We should search for boss Naruto, he would know"

After a moment they saw lady hokage along with kakashi sensei and another figure being dragged by half a dozen ANBU. Looking at the body they could estimate that the person was badly beaten up and was very weak. "Looking by the amount of ANBU that were bringing him he must be a very powerful person" said udon. The others had figured it out by themselves too.

They heard tsunade speak "for the crimes against a fellow shinobi and shinobi laws you Naruto uzumaki are to be executed right here by the jonin kakashi hatake." Konohamaru along with moegi and udon were frozen. It was the last thing they had expected to hear. Before they could say or do anything they immediately saw kakashi performing some hand seals and his hand was then covered in lightening. He then thrust his hand through naruto's chest and then blood spilling out of the hole in naruto's chest.

He tried to scream but his mouth was suddenly held by iruka sensei with tears falling from his eyes. He too started crying thinking that there was nothing he could do now. Iruka took konohamaru with him to make him calm down moegi and udon following.

Old man teuchi and her daughter were opening up their shops when their attention was diverted towards the crowd leaving from hokage's tower. What they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives as there was a body smeared in blood that lay in the open. Upon closer inspection they saw what they couldn't believe. The lifeless body was that of Naruto. He stood there tears escaping from his eyes. After a while only he and iruka were standing in front of the was nearly evening. He had sent ayame, her daughter, as he did not want to let her see this anymore. Iruka approached Naruto and tried to move him in hopes of him waking.

He then requested teuchi to help him bury Naruto. Teuchi accepted and they held his limp body and brought it to training ground seven. "Why did you pick this place" asked teuchi. "He used to practice here. This is where his journey started it would be befitting if it would end here too" replied iruka. Then they dug a hole in the ground deep enough to bury a body and placed Naruto in it then covered with earth. They stood there for a while to pay respects then they left.

All of naruto's friends that had tried to save Naruto were under house arrest. They had been saved by kakashi otherwise they too would be executed on account of treachery. This was how it all went down- neji, lee and tenten were defeated easily by kakashi. Kiba and shino were also defeated by asuma and kurenai. They did not know what happened to hinata as she had been admitted to a hospital. They did know that they had failed and their friend Naruto was dead.

Neji and hiashi were at the hospital when hiashi walked towards neji, his face calm and composed and then said "she will be fine. She just had suffered severe emotional trauma. You may bring her home" he said still keeping his face expressionless. "Hai" said neji. He turned to bring hinata home but then hiashi asked him something that he never expected.

"what was the relation between my daughter and this Naruto kid" asked hiashi.

Neji stopped, he knew everything between hinata and Naruto. He knew why she would stammer and faint when someone talked to her about him or somehow reminding him. He knew that she had always admired naruto always stalking him. Most of all she loved him. Naruto was just too dense to see that.

The real problem was how to tell this to hiashi. "I should tell him, nothing bad is gonna happen anyway now that he no more" thought neji. "Hiashi sama you would have noticed that hinata sama does not blush or faint unnecessarily. You may think that she is weak but I would like to say otherwise." Neji stopped for a moment to see hiashi's reaction but he didn't say anything then neji continued " because of your harsh behaviour towards hinata sama she began to lose confidence, she did not trust her power. But whenever she saw Naruto she would always see him practicing, failing continuously but never giving up. Hinata sama started to admire him. Due to her lack of confidence she could not confront him, instead she started following him. In due time she began to develop likeness towards him and that likeness eventually turned to love"

Neji finished telling him all he knew about hinata and Naruto and then stared at hiashi straight in the eye "I do not know what happened between the both of them when she tried to save him but it seems to have a great impact on her". Hiashi was shocked he never knew that her daughter liked someone, no loved someone and now the person that she loved was no more. Hiashi opened his mouth to speak something and neji could not believe what he listened "it must be very hard on her. Promise me neji that you will make her feel better and help her recover from this experience. I too will try to be a better father to her."

Neji nodded and went to see how hinata was doing and whether she would like to return home now. He entered the hospital room only to find that hinata was awake. "How are you feeling hinata sama" asked neji. There came no reply. He asked once again but this time there came a small whisper. He could not understand it so he leaned a little closer and was shocked to hear what he clearly just heard "kill me" said the voice. "What hinata sama?" "I said just kill me" said hinata. "I am sorry hinata sama but I won't, it is my duty to protect you"said neji. "if you won't then I will kill myself" said an angry hinata. She pulled a needle that had been injected in her hand and tried to shove it in her heart. Neji immediately caught hinata's hand making her drop the needle.

"I don't want to live anymore! Just let me die! I won't- I can't live without him!" shouted hinata struggling from neji's grasp. "I won't let you do this Naruto would not want you to kill yourself. You were one of his special people besides I know he would have loved you if you would have told him" hinata stopped struggling at hearing this and then said "I don't think so" "what did you say hinata sama" asked a surprised neji. Hinata then told neji her whole encounter with naruto till the time when she fainted. Neji was first shocked to hear that Naruto had rejected her but then he smiled and told hinata something that she would have never guessed

"you are too naïve hinata sama just like Naruto. Did you know that when the ANBU found you, you were covered in blood stains but when the doctors checked you they found no signs of any cuts or bruises. What I think is Naruto knew that the ANBU would eventually find you and you would suffer a similar fate like Naruto. And as I said you are one of his precious people so he would never let you get hurt because of him. He knew that you would never leave him if he returned your feelings. So that is why he said those hurtful words and the blood that you were covered in must have been his own. He died protecting you hinata sama. He truly loved you!"

Hinata took a minute to understand what she had heard. Naruto had died protecting her. Naruto loved her but she was just too foolish. "would you let naruto's sacrifice go to waste by killing yourself? At least honour his sacrifice hinata sama and promise me never to do anything like that ever again." Said neji hoping that she would understand. Hinata nodded and then neji stood up and said "I am ordered to bring you home when you are ready" then he started to leave and said one last thing before leaving "by the way, we failed hinata sama, I thought that you should know" with that he left. Hinata was left alone with just her thoughts and her inner voice screaming at the loss of her lover.

* * *

thanks as always for your support. please review it. and i will be uploading the new chapters almost weekly.

trust me these stories take some time to be thought up then written.


	4. Chapter 4

Resurrection

here i am again with an all new chapter! i think most of the people misinterpreted chapter 3 as the last one. sorry if i made it look so.

also i got a review from **rhein**\- i know the story might be confusing at first. but this chapter might clear it up for you. also i wrote that tsunade was under a genjutsu so she does not remember a thing.

this chapter is the reason of the title of this story. the last 3 chapters were more like a prologue.

also i was upset at the lack of reviews (sob sob)

* * *

Naruto's eyes were wide open. a huge amount of pain was passing through his body. The pain was originating from his chest. he looked down at his chest only to find a big hole where his heart used to tried to scream but his voice was blocked by the blood that had filled in his mouth.

He saw the cheers of the people that had assembled to watch him die. He grew hatred for these people but it did not matter now, now that he was dying and couldn't do anything to them. He felt the pain starting to become less and less until there was no pain left. His body grew numb. Darkness began to surround his eyes. He felt at peace. "Finally." He said when all sight left him.

Naruto did not want to open his eyes. He wanted to rest after all that he had suffered from. He was feeling a swift breeze against his cheeks. Faint warmth started radiating from his body. He knew he had died and thought it to be odd that he could still feel.

He opened his eyes out of sheer curiosity to check on his surroundings. He could now believe what his eyes showed him. He was lying on the ground but the ground was somewhat warm and it was bright red. The heat was radiating from the ground. The heat began to build up and began more intense till the point that it started burning naruto's cheek. Naruto screamed from the pain and immediately stood up. Suddenly a jolt of pain surged through his body.

The pain was from his chest. he looked down only to find a big hole in his body. The hole was where his heart used to be. He put his hand on his chest to somewhat ease the pain but to no avail. It only hurt him more. He could do nothing to stop the pain from his chest so he stared looking for help.

"Speaking of help, where the hell am I?" thought naruto. He then took a glance at his surroundings. It was night time. The sky was black except for the moon which shone bright red in the dark sky. The rest of the area was surrounded with trees. He could not identify his surroundings and the thing that bugged him the most was that he thought he was dead, then why was he in this place.

He walked a distance to see if anyone would at least tell him where he was. He did not feel hunger or thirst nor was he getting tired. He just walked in a straight line for many days. At least it felt like days. The forest never came to an end and the moon never changed its position. He kept walking into oblivion. There was just a voice in his head that told naruto to keep walking. At first he thought that it was the kyuubi's But the voice never answered. So naruto just kept walking.

The voice in his head just seemed to grow louder as he kept walking. The voice kept ringing in his ears until it grew to a point where his ears started to hurt. He shut his ears with his hands to stop the pain but it didn't seem to help in any way. He was starting to grow crazy staying at this place. "Even in death I cannot find peace" screamed naruto.

"you are not dead" said the voice. "huh, wh-what di-did you say" asked the surprised naruto. "what do you mean I am not dead?"

"keep walking and come to me then I will tell you" replied the voice. Naruto complied not having another choice anyways. Naruto walked for some more time till he reached an opening. The forest seemed to end there and the area in front of him was an open plain with a huge house near him.

He walked into the house and then the voice in his head just seemed to vanish. The house was mostly empty and it was dark inside. Then two figures walked towards him. He could not see their faces but recognised them as a male and a female because of their body shape. The male figure stepped in front of him. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a ninja vest and a haori over it. It was white with red flames in the bottom.

Then the female figure walked to him. She had fiery red hair and purple eyes. She wore a barrette in her hair. She wore a white and green dress. She immediately came over to the other person and punched him on the head. "didn't I tell you I would get to meet him first! You screw everything minato!" said the woman. "wait a second, minato? Are you minato namekaze?! The yondaime hokage!" asked a surprised naruto. "yes naruto, my son and this is kushina" minato said pointing towards the woman. "oh yeah the fourth hokage! WAIT WHAT? MY SON!" naruto was happy to meet the fourth hokage but after hearing the second part he froze for a moment.

"yes you heard correct I am your father and this is your mother" he said pointing at kushina. " come here naruto" replied kushina with her arms open. Naruto ran towards her mother with tears in his eyes embracing his mom and hugging her. Then his father came from behind him and said "I am still here, don't forget your father" minato then hugged naruto.

All of them remained in that position for a while. Naruto was happy to find his parents. After all these years he finally got a family of his own. After coming out of his blissful state of happiness naruto came back to reality.

"where am I dad?" asked naruto still in an embrace. "sit down naruto I have to explain everything to you. I don't have a lot of time so listen carefully. You are in a place called 'limbo'. It is a place between the world of living and the world of the dead. The fact that you are here means that you have died. Am I right?" naruto nodded then minato continued "normally when a person dies his spirit goes to the afterlife but if the spirit has not attained peace or still has some unfinished business he stays here in limbo. Simply put it is not your time to die right now naruto."

Naruto went quiet it was a lot to take in. enormous amounts of information was being told to him. "so what do I do now?" asked naruto. "I am not sure myself naruto, but the answer to every question can be found in limbo. Find your way and that will lead you to your goal. To help you I am going to transfer my chakra into you. That means that you will have the strength I had" said minato. "your mom has to talk to you about something so I think I should go now" then minato burst into yellow light which went straight into naruto. "thanks dad" said naruto.

"now come here naruto I want to talk to you" said kushina motioning him to come forward. "now tell me a little about yourself do you have a girlfriend?" naruto immediately shot up surprised with the question. Kushina lightly chuckled. "no mom but there is this one girl that loves me. She told me that she loved me before I died."

"well, if you ever get to her you should cherish her with your life. Girls that truly love you are hard to find." Kushina lightly smiled.

"now to the serious part you may have noticed that you have a hole in your chest. it means that you don't have a heart right now which also means that you cannot go to the afterlife. You have to search for your heart. I think you would most likely find it back in the world of the living. But you can't return on your own. You have to talk to the Shinigami (death god in Japanese) to grant you to get back to earth. But be careful the Shinigami will manipulate the hatred within you and his deals will be manipulative, so you must tread carefully. With the kyuubi within you it will be even more difficult. Keep walking straight and you will eventually meet him. Remember my words son"kushina then hugged naruto and then slowly vanished.

Naruto then exited the house and continued his search. At least now he had a purpose instead of wandering aimlessly he now had to walk straight. Instead of waiting for an end he had to search for the Shinigami.

After a while he finally reached his destination. A huge castle stood in front of him. The whole place had a hellish appearance. He entered the castle and found a huge room which reeked of death. Strange red light came from the room along with screams of many souls which had suffered in their life. The screams sent a chill down naruto's spine. finally came a voice from the room "who dares enter the castle of the Shinigami" the voice was clearly demonic.

Naruto nervously entered the room. For some reason naruto was scared. His heart was filled with fear. He tried to overcome it but couldn't. "this must be the power of Shinigami that mom was talking about. "um he-hello I am naruto uzumaki. Nice to meet you" said naruto nervously.

The Shinigami laughed at the way naruto spoke to him "ah naruto, I have been watching you for a long time. Tell me why have you come here". naruto looked up to the Shinigami. His skin was purple with white hair that ran back to his shoulders. His eyes were yellow and looked like death itself. There was a sword between his teeth and he was smiling at him. Another chill went down naruto's smile.

"I want to go to the afterlife, to my parents, I want to live with them but I can't" said naruto. "and why is it that you can't"

"because I do not have my heart" naruto pointed to his chest.

"but that is just a chest injury; it does not mean that you do not have your heart. The fact that your injury did not heal means that a part of you or a motive of your is still unfinished." Said the Shinigami.

" Could you let me go back to earth so that I could finish that business." Asked naruto

"And why would I do that. how will I benefit from letting you go?"

Naruto was at a loss of words. He did not have anything that he could give to the Shinigami. He longed to live with his family. To be together with his mother and father.

"you could give me your soul" suggested the Shinigami. "what! Why would I give you my soul? Doesn't that mean that I will no longer be free. That you would control me" shouted naruto

"damn kid you pretty much know the deal but I must correct you. I will not control you although you have to do the tasks that I give you"

"I think I understand a little but still no I will not give you my soul" Shinigami was shocked that someone denied his offer.

"do you know kid no one has ever denied my offer. Everyone who meets me are scared easily but you don't seem that scared. I am starting to like you kid. Tell you what if you become my disciple I will let you go to earth for your business. And to help you even further I will see what your unfinished business was" Shinigami knew that the kid could not decline this offer. He had wanted a disciple and naruto was a fitting one and he did not want to lose him.

" really! You would do that for me Shiniga- I mean Shinigami sensei." Naruto was now filled with joy. He really wanted to live with his parents and have a family so he accepted the offer.

"now come right here naruto let me see your life" he motioned naruto to come forward and then put his hand on naruto's head. The Shinigami then saw naruto's life from his perspective.

"This kid longs for a family I can see that. the villagers hate him but he does not. Such a pure heart this kid has" Shinigami thought "ah, so he died like that, I can see a small amount of love and what do we have here 'hatred' this is what I wanted. I will manipulate his hatred so that he does not leave me. Who wants his disciple taken away from him anyways . Seems like his hatred is centred to some sasuke uchiha. No matter, when I am done with this kid he will hate the whole village. Now his unfinished business, let's see someone is waiting for this kid back in the human world. It looks like a girl. So my guess is he loves this girl and wants a family but has denied her his love and does not have a family anymore.

"ok kid now come with me I will train you and by the way I have seen what you need to go to the afterlife. Its revenge."

naruto did not care anymore he was just happy that he could be with his mom and dad that he could not understand what Shinigami had said. "simply put you still have enemies that you need to take care of" the Shinigami told him.

Naruto nodded thinking of it as a minor thing. Naruto did not know that the Shinigami was going to change him completely and mold him into the perfect weapon.

2 years later

A lot had happened since the Shinigami started training him first of all he assessed naruto's skills and was disappointed with what he got. Naruto sucked in taijutsu ;his ninjutsu skills were average but not acceptable. He had no experience with a sword and could not even intimidate an enemy.

Shinigami sparred with him daily for 6 hours everyday and then 6 hours for ninjutsu learning and another 6 hours with a sword. He had grasped the concept of a sword quickly and now was an expert swordsman due to his father's chakra he learned many new techniques that Shinigami taught him. He got a hold of darkness flames, these flames could burn anything on touch (think of them as Amaterasu flames) he could wield them in his hands or cover himself in these flames.

He could also summon an astral being that would cover him and could attack anyone as long as his master thought of it (also think of it as Susanoo). He could now control the kyuubi's power to a greater extent (think of it as he could control version2 of his nine tails cloak).

Most of all his personality had changed. He was no longer the hyperactive knucklehead ninja. He was a calm being with incredible thought processes and a force to be reckoned with. Over time due to the kyuubi and Shinigami's influence he had grown to hate konoha. However he had not forgotten everybody. The people who had shown him kindness were still in his heart.

He had also changed his clothing style. He now wore a black yukata with orange flames at the bottom . his katana held by his belt (the purple thing sasuke has when he is with orochimaru). his face held no emotion.

"Well done naruto you have far exceeded my expectations. I hereby grant you your wish." Said the Shinigami

"I now allow you to go to the human world to achieve your desire and finish your unfinished business."

"thank you Shinigami sensei" said naruto. The Shinigami began to send naruto back to konoha when he saw the boy's eyes.

The will of fire in him that was bestowed to him by konoha had turned into a fire more deadly, more potent.

The Fire Of Revenge.

* * *

as always thank you for reading. i did not want to elaborate on his training. i am just not good at writing action sequences.

plz review. thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Confrontation**

**here i am with another chapter here. my schools opened up so i was busy and could not update regularly but i have been working on this story for a while and i will not be leaving it. so next chapter begins  
**

* * *

three years later

A gust of wind slightly grazed her cheek. The warmth of the sun was comforting her body. The blades of grass slightly tickling her. Hinata was at peace. She was with naruto in the middle of a meadow, her head resting on his lap. She felt complete there with naruto. No one disturbing them. They just kept embracing each other.

Then there was sudden coldness. The sky lost its warmth. The blades of grass now pricking her skin. Then she heard a noise.

"drip"

"drip"

"drip"

She felt a cold liquid dripping against her cheek. She spoke lightly "naruto kun" she got no reply. Something was wrong. Naruto was not answering. She suddenly felt a little scared. She decided to stand up to look at naruto. What she saw next would haunt her for the rest of her life.

A wide gaping hole could be seen in naruto's chest. blood gushing from the wound. His eyes were wide open somehow piercing her soul. His eyes were dead cold.

"SCREEEEAAAAMMM"

She opened her eyes and took a quick look of her surroundings. She was in her bed room. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

Neji rushingly entered hinata's room. He wanted to check if hinata was alright and possibly help her. "was it one of those again?" neji asked to which hinata just nodded. Hinata hugged neji tightly.

'its happening more frequently now. I never thought that this would happen if you left.. .naruto' neji thought. Hinata had been having dreams about naruto dying. Every time she had a dream about naruto she woke up screaming. Neji used to comfort hinata each time. Hinata usually calmed down a few minutes later but no matter how hard she tried the dreams just wouldn't stop.

"hinata sama you should rest now, tomorrow is an important day. You have a match against hanabi sama." Neji said concerned for her cousin. Hinata nodded once again. She wanted to rest, not because tomorrow was her match but because tomorrow was the birthday of a person that she loved more than her own life. Tomorrow was October 10, the birthday of uzumaki naruto. She wanted to be perfect for her love after all naruto gave his life so that hinata would be fine. Neji left hinata now that she calmed down.

**Next day- morning**

Rays of sunshine invaded her room gently embracing the gentle and soft body of one hyuuga hinata. Hinata gently opened her lavender pupil less eyes. It was morning so she stood up from her bed to wash her face. The cold water refreshed her immediately. There was only one thing on her mind right now. 'I've got to visit naruto kun'

A gentle knock on her bedroom door caught her attention. "hinata sama, hiashi sama requests your presence within an hour." Came a voice. Hinata replied "tell him I will be there as soon as I get ready"

Hinata started her shower, undressing slowly and then stepped inside the cold shower. The cold water usually helped her relax a little. The cold water droplets gently touching the soft skin of hinata. She wanted to focus on her fight too if she wanted to end it quickly.

After a few minutes she came out of her shower and took out her attire. Her clothes had gone a major remodel. She no longer wore her white jacket and baggy pants. That was the old hinata. She wore entirely black attire. She wore a black top with neck long collar with no sleeves. Almost where the top ended there was a dark blue skirt with little frills. The colour of the skirt matched with her hair. She also wore elbow gloves which were also black and were connected to the sleeves of her top by black ribbons. She kept her hair loose.

This change in attire was the result of her change of personality. Outside she had a happy mask almost realistic to other people but people close to her could see behind the mask was a dark girl. The death of naruto led to a major impact in hinata's life. She was always a little sad and not to mention depressed.

She had been training relentlessly for the last three years .she no longer wanted to be the weak shy hinata. The results of her training were fruitful. She had done her training secretly so that no one knew her capabilities. She had mastered the **eight trigrams sixty four palms** and **rotation(kaiten)** technique. She had also created her own technique called **twin lion fists(Jūho Sōshiken).**her chakra control was jounin level and she had been promoted to special jounin recently.

Finally she moved out of her room and into the dojo where their match was to be held. Many people from the clan had gathered today mostly because it was a fight between the heiress of the hyuuga clan and her younger sister. Hinata stood in front of her sister with an emotionless face. The same could be seen from hanabi. Their father had a stoic expression. He put his hand in between the two sisters signalling them to be ready. The dojo went quiet. Both of them took their stances. Then hiashi yelled "HAJIME"

Hinata rushed towards her opponent completely surprising her. Hanabi immediately activated her byakugan. She laced her hands with chakra and sparred with hinata a little bit. Hinata did the same but with more power and efficiency. Hinata was checking how strong her sister was by blocking few of her hits and dodging others. She was fairly weak in comparison to hinata.

Hanabi was getting frustrated, she couldn't land a hit on her. It was like hinata had become fast all of a sudden. Hanabi then used her technique that she had learnt recently. She yelled "**eight triagrams thirty two palms**" she started closing the chakra points of hinata as much as she could. She landed each hit with precision. Hinata collapsed on the ground. Hanabi smirked "you lost already onee chan"

Hiashi was going to call the match when hinata turned into a puff of smoke. Hanabi heard just a sentence before her world went black. "you are in my field of divination" **eight triagrams sixty four palms **hinata yelled as she showed off the ultimate technique of the hyuuga clan. The failure of the hyuuga clan had defeated one of the most promising heirs of the clan and without much effort also.

The whole room was filled with claps and cheers. Hinata turned to her father to ask for permission to leave. As she walked towards her father she saw a smile in her father's face. He said "I am proud of you hinata. You may leave now"

Hinata exited the hyuuga compound along with neji, who knew where she was going, into the streets of konoha towards training ground seven.

**Forest outside konoha**

Naruto had just arrived outside konoha. He felt the cold breeze and the comforting environment that was once his home 'time to get to business' he thought

He arrived outside the gates of the village. Two ninja were guarding the gates. He was going to enter before they stopped him. "Who are you and what is your purpose of visiting konoha" asked one of them. Naruto did not want to get into any kind of trouble before he executed his plans so he made a simple lie. "I am a wandering ninja, I have come to meet some civilian relatives of mine."

The guard handed out a form to him and requested to fill it. He also asked one more thing

"May I ask what is your name?"

Naruto replied "I am naruto, naruto uzumaki". With that he walked past the guards who looked in shock. "Wasn't that kid dead" asked one guard to the other. "yup he died three years ago maybe this person just has the same name. just leave it." Replied the person.

Naruto walked through the village. Listening to random conversations when his sight went to the hokage mountain. There stood all the faces of the hokage of konoha. He saw the new addition to the faces. There stood the proud face of Danzo Shimura the Rokudaime hokage.

Naruto's blood boiled looking at the person who was partly responsible for his death. He was second in place to die before sasuke. Naruto decided not to let emotions take control of him just yet.

He began the standard procedure for gathering intel- by asking questions. He walked for a while until he found a suitable person to talk to. Unknown to him he was too being followed by a group of girls fawning over him. In truth naruto had become a very handsome man. A man of every woman's dreams.

After a while he found a girl of sixteen wearing a red top and with pink hair. It was no other than sakura. In the last three years sakura had become an excellent medic nin. She was taught under shizune, the apprentice of tsunade, and had also developed inhuman strength. She had got over the past happenings and the death of her beloved sasuke but she still hated naruto.

She saw a person in a black yukata with orange flames and a katana on his back. It reminded her of sasuke. then she looked at the features of the person. He had blond hair and blue eyes but the most distinct feature were three whisker like features on his cheeks. It reminded her of yet another person, a person she hated. The person was coming towards her. She felt a warm feeling in herself and blushed when she saw how handsome the man was.

Naruto was aware that the pink haired girl was sakura. He hated that girl for what she said to him back when he was chose to just gather some information and then leave.

When sakura saw him standing in front of him she blushed a little then asked "umm…. What can I do for you"

"I need some answers, I would be glad if you could answer them" he replied

"I guess its ok, what do you want to know"

"can I know who the sixth hokage is? Last time I came here tsunade sama was the hokage. Also can you tell what happened to her?"

"our current hokage is danzo sama and yes you are correct tsunade sama was the last hokage but she is not well now . truth be told she is in a coma for the last three years. No one knows how that happened"

"one last question what can you tell me about this uzumaki naruto" naruto asked out of curiosity.

"don't mention that name in front of me and to answer your question he was the dead last ninja in all of konoha"

"what do you mean by **was**?"

"I mean that that demon is dead now, he got executed three years ago for killing my sasuke kun"

'foolish girl' naruto thought 'she is going to die later anyways so I won't kill her right now'

"well…. Thank you for the information. I will be going now" said naruto.

"wait can I ask your name?" asked sakura

Naruto looked at sakura straight in the eyes and said " my name is uzumaki naruto" and then he shun shined to the hokage mountain.

Sakura fell down breathing hard listening to that name and kept repeating "its … not…. Possible.."

**Training ground seven**

Everyone had arrived at the resting place of one naruto uzumaki. Everyone who had considered naruto his friend or family was present. Iruka sensei stood with kakashi, asuma and kurenai while teuchi and ayame were next to them. Hinata stood with neji, kiba and shino while lee and tenten and lee stood with guy. ino, shikamaru and choji were in a group. konohamaru had also decided to visit his boss once again. All of them had sorrow in their eyes and some were crying. Among some of these were kakashi, lee, guy and hinata. Each of them stood there for a while contemplating silence.

"He was the best person there was" said shikamaru

"the flames of youth burned brightly in him" said lee while guy just nodded. Tenten wanted to him but controlled herself.

"Believe it or not but my business has actually gone down now that you do not come to eat ramen now" said teuchi while ayame silently shed a tear.

Kakashi just stood in silence, he did not have anything to say. He was still filled with regret.

Others just stood for a while then each of them slowly dispersed. Teuchi had brought a bowl of ramen that he had cooked especially for naruto and put it in front of naruto's grave. " I hope you like it. It your favourite ramen" then all of them left except neji and hinata.

"do you want to be alone hinata sama?" asked neji to which hinata nodded. "very well then I shall leave"

Hinata was then alone, she fell to her knees and started crying. "naruto kun *sob* life is very difficult without you now*sob* there is no one to motivate me. Everyone saw me as a failure but you always had faith in me*sob* even in the chunin exams you were there for me*sob* but don't worry *sob* I am not weak anymore. You will always be in my heart*sob* to motivate me. I will be the strongest ninja and become hokage. Then everyone will acknowledge me. And I never go back on my word*sob* because that's my nindo!" hinata then sat beside the grave and just shed silent tears. She decided to sit there for a few minutes.

**Hokage mountain**

Naruto sat in top of the fourth hokage's head. He liked the view from this place. Naruto came to this place to take one last look of the entire village before it was burned to the ground. He decided to take a look at his old apartment once more so he jumped from the cliff onto the streets.

He walked the rest of the way with fan girls following him once more. When he was just a little away from his home he heard a voice of some familiar people.

"come on udon show me the kunai" said konohamaru

"ok but stop jumping and be careful with it. Its expensive and dangerous too." Said udon

Konohamaru took the kunai in his hands and started spinning it with his index fingers "don't worry I am an awesome ninja. I know how to handle a kunai" when suddenly the kunai flew from his hands and crashed into a window of a house.

"hey ouch" shouted konohamaru when moegi hit him in the head " you could have killed someone. Damn you konohamaru"

"relax no one lives in that house. Wait a minute wasn't that boss's house" said konohamaru

"yeah it looks like it. Would you like to check it out" asked moegi

"I want my kunai back too" said udon

Naruto decided to follow them. He might get some information too.

The gang slowly stepping up the stairs opened the door to the house with a creak. A gust of wind carrying dust greeted them. Following them naruto walked up to the door where the three kids found him

"hey! Who are you and what are you doing here" asked konohamaru.

Naruto completely ignored him. He walked past them and towards his bedroom. Dust covered the whole area, suggesting that no one had come here for the last three years. Beside his bed he saw the photo of team seven. Its glass frame was broken but the photo was unharmed. Naruto hated team seven. Sasuke had betrayed him, sakura had called him a demon and kakashi had killed him. The gang slowly entered the bedroom. They saw the person take the photo in his hand and then burning it.

Konohamaru almost immediately shouted "hey that was boss's team photograph! How dare you burn it" he came charging at naruto only to be blocked by his hand.

"hey, this boss that you talk about, where is he now. I know he is dead so where is his grave" asked naruto

"like I would ever tell you"

"I am not in a joking mod kid just tell me and maybe you will live" threatened naruto.

"ok ok his grave is in training ground seven' just let me go now" pleaded konohamaru

"thanks for the information kid" naruto took a last glance at the three of them then shun shined away to training ground seven.

"we've got to stop him" said konohamaru

"wait, did you notice something in that person. He had the same blond hair and blue eyes that boss had and did you see he even had the whisker marks" said moegi

"what do you mean to say moegi" asked udon

"I am just saying we've got to keep a close watch at him. Let's go to boss's grave" answered moegi

**Training ground seven**

Hinata had been sitting alone for the last thirty minutes. "naruto kun I want you to come back to me. I need you. I love you" said hinata before She decided to go back to the hyuuga compound. She stood up and started walking away when she heard a slurping noise. She looked back when she saw a blond person sitting near the grave and eating the ramen put by teuchi.

"hey! what are you doing? How did you find about this place? And how dare you eat an offering for someone else" said an angry hinata. No one would dare defile her naruto kun's grave.

Without looking at the person naruto answered "to answer your questions- I am eating ramen, a kid told me about this place and I am sure the person of this grave would not object if I ate his ramen. Besides it's my favourite food and I haven't eaten it in three years"

"Whatever you say you cannot stay here any longer. If you resist then I have to fight you"

Naruto now looked up and froze at what he saw. There in front of him stood hyuuga hinata. He recognised her from her hair colour and eyes. Everything else about her seemed different. He didn't care about anyone now but when he saw her he almost felt content and complete like it was meant to be.

A similar reaction could be seen from hinata. She too was shocked to see a familiar face. The person had blond hair and blue eyes but the eyes seemed to be in immense pain. The person had three whisker marks on either of his cheeks also. The person reminded her of naruto.

Naruto stood up "so do you want to fight?" naruto said surprising hinata

"Don't underestimate me" she said while taking her taijutsu stance. Naruto unsheathed his sword "let's go!"

Naruto charged her with his sword in his hands. Hinata did the same while activating her byakugan. Naruto laced chakra in his sword to even things up a little. Naruto swinged his sword towards hinata while she dodged it. The same happened with naruto. Hinata focused her chakra on her fingertips and tried to close a chakra point on his shoulder but the attack was dodged again. The sparred with each other. One dodging the other's moves

Naruto was having fun after a long time. He wanted to step things up a little he made some hand seals and yelled** dark style darkness flame ball**. A ball of black fire came rushing towards hinata. She could not dodge it so she tried to block it**. Kaiten(rotation)**. A sphere of blue chakra covered hinata successfully blocking the attack. **Eight triagrams sixty four palms** hinata yelled as she fired blast after blast of her gentle fist on naruto's body. When it was her turn to end the battle she aimed her fist on his chest. naruto could not block the attack in time and the fist tore through his yukata and through the hole in his chest where he had suffered the wound when he died.

Hinata was shocked when she saw this. He fist went completely went through the person in front of him.

A voice called naruto in his mind "naruto I want to talk to you about something. Leave whatever you are doing and go to a private place"

"yes Shinigami sensei" replied naruto. Naruto turned to hinata "it was a fun battle although I won't meet you again it was nice to see you hinata" then with a puff of smoke naruto vanished.

'Wait a minute, how did he know my name? I do not remember telling him my name. What's even weirder is that he looked awfully similar to naruto Kun. He even loved ramen.'hinata thought

That's when it hit her"oh kami sama! I think my wish has been heard! Naruto kun is back!"

* * *

so did everybody like it.i tried to put some comedic portion there and i know i cant write fighting scenes for forgive me. if yes then please review and as always thank you for reading


End file.
